1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lamp tubes, particularly, to an lamp tube with detachable power rectifier member.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional LED lamp usually includes a encapsulation and a power rectifier securely fixed to one end of the encapsulation. The encapsulation is usually more durable than the power rectifier. Once the rectifier is damaged, the whole LED lamp cannot be used again.